


& it feels like heaven, when I kiss the devil

by Natasi (SwordDraconis113)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Airports, Alternative Scenes, Child Abuse, Drowning, F/F, Hospitalization, PTSD, Prison, Shower Sex, Travel, television interview, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/Natasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 prompts in 30 days</p><p>Day 10: Write a story with the beginning line; "The way to a woman’s heart is through elegant architecture, and don’t let anyone try to tell you otherwise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What is the one thing that your Antagonist regrets saying? Write a scene exploring what would’ve happened had they not said that. ([x](http://maxkirin.tumblr.com/post/93549382500/daily-character-question-forked-tongue))
> 
> Scene: “Oh, please,” she groaned, gasping as the hand under her knee adjusted, lifting her leg higher over her hip. Lauren still had a hold on Evony’s shoulder blades, wondering if they would leave red crescents. “As if you had control in our relationship.”
> 
> “No, Bo did in the end, didn’t she?” Lauren faltered. Evony didn’t. Her grin peeled wide. “She was the reason you chose Dark, the reason you came to me those lonely nights ago. I should thank her. I mean, aside from the human predicament, you brought a lot of benefits to the Dark, Doctor Lewis. Saved some lives. I guess I owe her one.” (from [Being Human](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1225561/chapters/3688538))
> 
> Note: Written in Evony's POV rather than Lauren's usual.

"As if you had control in our relationship."

Evony's eyes flicked up, a smirk pulling over her lips. "Of course," she said, watching Lauren's mouth part open again, eyes rolling back just as- She pulled her fingers out. Lauren fumbled confused, probably wondering if she went too far or not in her comment. She was always thinking about what words to use and how to speak them, biting back on her comments.

 _Boring_.

Evony grabbed her, curling fingers in blonde hair as she kissed her hard. Her other grabbed at the doctor's back, tugging her closer as she sucked against the bitten lip. Lauren kissed her back harder, effortlessly giving her what she needed. 

She could taste the soft metallic, feeling it spill against her tongue, diluted by the water droplets. But whether hers or Lauren's cut had re-open, she wasn't sure. Possibly both, going by the delicious sting she could feel on her mouth. 

But the doctor’s breath shuddered against hers, a tongue flicking as she pulled away. She wasn't compliant, not yet. Brat. 

Still, Evony enjoyed it; the push-pull of power between them as Lauren chuckled in her mouth, pulling away at the last moment even as her fingers dug against her skin, nails electrifying Evony's awareness. It wasn't enough, she wanted more. She wanted to feel Lauren willingly submit beneath her. Maybe.

She wanted _something_.

Lauren grabbed her body, twisting them around. Evony felt her back hit against the tiles, eyes snapping open as Lauren pulled back, smirking at her with a hand on her chest. Though her eyes remained firmly on her mouth, not holding eye contact, Evony could knew where Lauren was looking. "I know what you're doing,” Lauren said. 

"Oh?" she smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "I have no idea what you mean, I just-" Evony stopped when her hand was taken from Lauren’s waist and tugged between thighs. Lifting her eyes the doctor, a slow smile spilled over her surpass. She stroked slowly, watching tension in Lauren’s shoulders, ease. “Is that what you want?” she asked her.

“It’s what you want,” she said, her eyes fluttering as fingers slipped over her clit. “If you want me to climax by your touch, you’re going to have to work for it.” Then, snapping her eyes open, she smirked at Evony. “And then I’ll show you a benefit of being human.”

“What benefit?”

Lauren smirked. “You’ll have to work for it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every TV in the world is suddenly tuned in to one channel. No other stations work, including radio stations and internet access is limited to only one news website. 
> 
> What’s happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Every TV in the world is suddenly tuned in to one channel. No other stations work, including radio stations and internet access is limited to only one news website. 
> 
> What’s happening? ([x](http://awritersinspirations.tumblr.com/post/93643342460/writing-prompt-173))

“Are you prepared?” Lauren bit her cheek, looking up at her. The answer was there, but unspoken. Reaching across, Evony pressed a hand over hers. “It was a rhetorical question, dear.” 

“But what if I’m not? What if-“ 

“I have faith in your, _doctor_.” Even the tease didn’t help her. “Look, it’s why I chose _you_ as our representative. You’ve seen the best and the worst of the fae.” 

“I’m also one of the few humans who has an _interest_ in the wellbeing of the fae.” 

“That too,” Evony smirked. “And I am more than thankful for _that_ interest.” Again, Lauren smiled. “But more than that, you’re empathetic, kind, but not weak. It’s PR. Regardless. You look good, you sound good, and you deal well in-“ 

“Thirty seconds,” a voice called. 

Evony grinned, pressing a short kiss to Lauren’s lips. “I have faith.” 

Nervously, Lauren turned back to look at the camera, taking a deep breath. She folded her hands in her lap, squeezing to protest against the shaking. The microphone they placed in her ear was uncomfortable. 

She watched Evony moved to stand off camera, smiling at her like there wasn’t a care in the world. 

No, of course not. What was there to be worried about? 

Oh right, World War Three if she did this wrong. 

“Lauren, can you hear us?” 

“Yes, Joan,” she nodded, smiling. 

“Excellent! We have a few questions about these creatures known as ‘the fae’, as-“ 

“They’re not creatures,” Lauren jumped in. “I mean, they are, but in the same way we would refer to other humans as ‘creatures’. Fae is a genus, not a species. They’re just people, is what I mean.” 

“But they are the monsters we told our children didn’t exist.” 

Lauren bit her lip, the whole fae world was depending on her. “The Fae are people, just like us. Some have lived fascinating, long lives,” her eyes flickered to Evony’s briefly, who smile softened, “others are just common people. I mean, good and bad seems so sure in our society, the difference between most fae and us, is the difference between generations. They were raised in different morals, and either evolved with them, or didn’t.” 

“So they’re immoral?” the journalist, Joan, asked. Lauren bit her tongue. Of course they focused on that, shit. 

She caught Evony’s hand flickering, telling her to roll with it. “No, I mean that they have their own cultures, their own way of thinking. Someone raised in Canada is different to certain degrees to someone raised in America, but we wouldn’t judge one as good or evil purely on their birth. People grow and change from their culture. They learn to see things differently as they-“ 

“So how old do these ‘fae’ live to be?” 

Lauren exhaled, smiling. Always smiling. “Life expectancy depends on species. Some, who-“ she stopped, mentioning that they feed of humans wouldn’t work, “are evolved in a way similar to reptilians have a slower heart beat, they live longer in many aspects and some exceed over two-thousand years.” 

“Two-thousand years? The information they must hold on previous societies that they’ve yet to share with us?” 

“Many of them have fascinating knowledge that has been cast off in the science world as ‘illogical’ because of lacking proof. Others actually hold journals and diaries from their times when they were younger. I think, if we learn to embrace the fae, understand where they’re from, the possibilities are endless. Who knows what they’ve unlocked in the past that they’ve been waiting to share with us.” 

“Yes, quite. So, Ms Lewis-“ 

“Doctor,” she corrected. 

“Sorry?” 

Lauren looked to Evony, who shrugged. It didn’t mattered if she corrected them. “It’s doctor,” she said. “My doctorate is in genetics.” 

“I see. Well, Doctor Lewis, it’s mentioned here that you’re in a relationship with a fae leader?” Lauren froze. Evony too went still. They hadn’t prepared for this. “Is this true?” 

“Well,” Lauren said, stalling. Evony was hissing to someone. Their relationship was fae-known. Only in safe spaces for the fae had they been anything less than discreet. Right now, they were in the Dark Fae building. How did _that_ get out? 

“Yes, Doctor Lewis?” 

“Many humans are or have been, in relationships with the fae. It’s not uncommon to move into relationships. With one, I mean. Especially when-” 

“But wouldn’t you say that you’re morals are more aligned with the fae agenda because-?“ 

“Absolutely not,” Lauren snapped. “I am not for the fae _or_ humans. My first and _only_ motive is for the wellbeing of _people_. I refuse to allow what happened in World War Two – and before you ask _yes,_ Hitler was a homosapien, just as you or myself are – happen again. I don’t want slavery to return in the first world, rather, I want it abolished from all worlds completely. My _agenda_ is to basic rights for everyone, not just for humans, but for all beings! I am egalitarian, and that is my motives.” 

“But wouldn’t you say the fae are against God’s-“ 

“If God created all the species in the world, as the bible stated,” Lauren informed the journalist cooly, “then he, too, created the fae. Do you have any other questions, Joan?” 

Evony smirked at her, mouthing a short. ‘I told you so.’ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your Protagonist has been running away from something. Write a scene where they witness a horrible nightmare about this very subject.  
> Note: I've just started working, which is 6am, get up, go to work, 10.30pm come home, sleep. 6am, get up... so I haven't had much time, but I'm still writing!

Rain patters overhead, hitting against the cover. To Lauren, it’s fitting as she buries herself further in her jacket. She can smells fires in the night air. It’s too late, too early, but a little cafe is open. Fitting. 

Evony’s nails rap against the table between them, her eyes steady on hers. 

“Bo doesn’t understand,” Lauren says. A waitress arrives, takes their orders and leaves. 

“And you thought of me? I’m flattered.” 

Lauren chuckles. It sounds absurd when it’s spoken like that. “I don’t know why I came to you.” 

“I do.” 

“Care to share?” Lauren teases. Smirking, Evony reclines back in the seat, her eyes flickering over to where the barrister is, busy making their coffee. 

“Does she know?” 

“Who? Bo?” 

“About the nightmares?” 

Lauren hisses in a breath, shutting her eyes. Bo woke her up once, long ago. But she never pressed the issue. It’s possible that after telling Kenzi about Afghanistan, it was summed up tightly in that. But…Kenzi wouldn’t have said anything. Snapping her eyes open she tells her, “No, she doesn’t.” 

“You never told her about how you met Nadia?” 

She shakes her head again, lips pressing together. No, she doesn’t speak about that. Nadia had watched the journalist she was with, blow up. Lauren had only met her briefly before but after that… 

Regardless that Nadia had passed, it didn’t seem right to share her history without permission. 

Old habits. 

“Do you…?” she asks Evony softly, looking up as the waitress returns, placing the coffee and cake down. Evony’s eyes flick to hers, lifting a coffee to her lips. 

“It doesn’t go away,” she tells her. “I never had flashbacks, but the need never passed. However, I was never soldier.” 

“I thought-“ 

“Gaul was different. We weren’t soldiers. And when I returned around the twelfth century, I wasn’t a soldier, but an…assassin. A bard mostly,” Evony shrugs. “It was different.” 

A quiet settles over them and Lauren’s eyes drop, her eyes looking to the coffee. 

“What was the dream?” 

“People think I’m afraid of Interpol,” she says, watching the cappuccino stir. “In Afghanistan, my team…” 

“You were captured.” 

Nodding didn’t seem effective. “It’s irrational to think that Interpol would hand me back, or that…” she swallows, unable to look up. Evony has to be judging her right now. “But it’s there. I can still hear-” 

“That doesn’t leave,” Evony’s voice cuts. Lauren looks up to her for the first time, her mouth parting to see Evony’s expression. 

“What do you do?” 

“What do you think, darling? I have a lot of sex and I kill those who made me feel weak. The question is, what are you going to do?” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a story from the point of view of a character as they prepare to leave on a journey. The catch? This character plans to tell no one about their leave. Double catch? Someone very dear to them is going to try to stop them.

“What are you doing?” the sound cut through the airport noise. Turning, Lauren faced Evony. Eyebrow perched, arms crossed over a jacket that looked warmer than the one she’s wearing. 

“Go away.” 

“No. What are you doing?” 

“Traveling,” she cut, “Getting space. Whatever you want to call it.” 

Evony snorted, both eyebrows pulling high. Lauren hated how she looked, hated how she still was rich and power, even as a human. It’s bullshit. Regardless that something akin to possibility of _friendship_ had _potentially_ started between them over the course of post-humanness, she still hated her. 

Evony was, and always would be, insufferable. 

“Why are you here?” Lauren asked. “Shouldn’t you be off trying to find protection.” 

Evony shrugged. “I sold a few pieces of art I had out of possession rather than desire. They’re making their turns on the black-market now and people are trying to find the trail. What the fuck do you think you’re doing buying a plane ticket to-” 

“Hey!” 

Evony snatched the ticket out of her hand, taking a look at it. “Australia? Really?” She burst out laughing, holding Lauren’s eyes, “Oh honey, that’s not in the least bit original.” 

Snatching it back, Lauren glared. “Sun and beach will do me well.” 

“Running away doesn’t solve your problems.” 

“I’m not. It’s not-“ 

“Running away is running away. Trust me.” 

“I’m not running away!” 

“No? Then what? You’re ‘advancing in reverse’?” 

Glaring, Lauren stuffed the ticket into her bag before folding her arms across her chest. She had another hour until boarding. There was nowhere to run. “I’m taking a holiday.” 

“Is that what you told the succubus?” 

_Bo_ . Swallowing, Lauren thought of the woman still lying in a heap on Kenzi’s bed. The same person who yelled and yelled how it was her fault for not being there, not being able to save her. 

Bo didn’t mean it. She was angry. She’d done the same to Dyson and Tamsin. 

But it didn’t hurt any less. And after six months of verbal abuse, of being told ‘then what are you good for?’ when Lauren refused to get Kenzi back from Valhalla… 

“Bo doesn’t need me right now. She needs-“ 

“Bullshit. You couldn’t handle her so you’re running away because you’re scared she’s right. My god, you humans are predictable.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Fuck _me?_ Why? That’s what got us into this mess, remember?” Lauren froze. Rolling her eyes, Evony shifted on her feet. “Look, the moment Bo finds out you ran from her, she’s going to be on warpath. Her other little pet left her, do you really think also leaving will help?” 

“She doesn’t need me, she has-“ 

“Who? The wolf? That’s all well and good, but do you really think she’s going to focus on who’s there when everyone else seems to be leaving?” 

Shivering, Lauren looked away. “It’s just a holiday.” 

“You don’t even believe that so don’t try that shit on me.” 

“Why the fuck do you care, Evony?” 

“Because I need you to turn me back fae, remember? How are you going to do that if you’re off fucking Australian cunts?” 

People turned, raising their eyebrows at Evony and Lauren. Awkwardly, Lauren lowered her voice. “That’s…that’s not it. Otherwise you’d just follow me. For the fae not the-” 

“Oh no, I enjoy the Australian vagina as much as anyone else. And It is an option, I admit. However, I don’t like the current government there and getting a Visa is a little bit difficult, in case you haven’t noticed.” 

Oh. Right. 

“I’ll come back,” Lauren said quietly. 

“Mm and who’s going to make cupcakes when you’re gone?” she asked. 

Lauren blinked, confused by the question. “What?” She blinked again. “What does baking have to do with this?” 

“I like your…” Evony waved her hand. “Cooking abilities,” she admitted. “Though I’m quite capable of cooking for myself of course.” 

Lauren tilted her head, not following. “…so you want me to stay because of my cupcakes?” 

Evony smirked, “Well, that too.” 

“Wha- No! I didn’t-!“ 

“Oh, I’m sure.” 

Lauren sighed. “What’s this about, Evony? I’m sure my cooking ability is spectacular, but I don’t see how that, or the likelihood of you being fae again, would have you chase me to the airport.” 

Evony stared at her, shrugging. “I like your company.” 

Lauren stared at her. “Sorry. I think I misheard you then.” 

Dryly, Evony laughed. “Look, Trick is a boring old man, Dyson is too rule-following for my taste and Bo-“ she cut herself off, looking at Lauren. “Well, even when she does talk, there isn’t much there.” 

Lauren sighed. She wasn’t sure if Evony was insulting Bo’s intelligence, or merely commenting on her current situation. “Right, and I’m ‘just right’?” 

“You’re acceptable.” 

“Acceptable! Just what a girl wants to here. Thank you, of course I’ll stay because I’m ‘acceptable’.” 

“I chased you to the airport, I’m pretty sure that’s right up there with damn romantic,” Evony countered. 

“I didn’t realize you were romancing me.” 

Evony was the one to glare this time. Lauren watched her body language shift as she bopped from one foot to the other. Then dropped her arms, “oh for fuck’s sake.” 

Lauren dropped her bag, surprised as Evony grabbed her shoulders, lips suddenly on hers. 

And boy, she didn’t remember it feeling like that. 

“Oh,” she hummed, her lips feeling like an electric current had passed through them. “Huh.” 

“Huh? I can do better than that.” 

“You… oh,” Lauren whispered. “I…see…” 

“Can we skip past this, pretend it didn’t happen and- _ah_!” Evony squeaked as Lauren grabbed her. Her limbs relaxed, quickly adjusting to the situation as she kissed Lauren back. 

Clearly, chasing her to the airport was the right thing to do. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a story from the point of view of a young character who lives with awful relatives. This character was left there by their parents, and waits for them to come back. The catch? Their parents are dead. Double catch? The awful relatives know.

Pushing up onto the chair, she pressed against the window, waiting. 

“They’re not coming back, Kar.” 

“They are!” she said, glaring at him. “They are.” 

“They’re not. Auntie May said-“ 

“Auntie May is a _liar_ ,” Karen glared. But her brother was right. She waited and waited by the window, but Mummy and Daddy never came back even though they _promised_ it was only a weekend. They promised they’d be back with presents and take them to the snow and make snow angels! 

But Karen waited. Maybe they were just late. 

“This isn’t _our_ school,” Karen said when Auntie May dropped her off at the new local school. “I want to go home.” 

“This is your new school now,” Auntie May told her, using her nice voice that she never used at home. “Go and plays with the other children while I talk to your teacher.” 

“I want _my_ school. I have friends there!” 

Her brother grabbed her arm, tugging her away. Karen glared at Auntie May, then, when her brother left her to go to his new class, she lit the garbage can on fire with the lighter she stole from Uncle John. 

Auntie May hit her hard that night, until she cried, but Karen still waited by the window, waited for Mummy and Daddy to come back home. 

“They’re never coming back. They don’t want you because you’ve been naughty!” Auntie May told her. 

“Liar. Liar, liar, liar!” 

Karen liked to hide in the tree. Auntie May couldn’t reach her when she was up high. She had to get her brother to coax her down. But Karen learnt to stay up high so even her brother couldn’t get her down. 

She could see the whole town from up high. She could see all the cars coming down the road. 

Mummy and Daddy never came. So she took all of Uncle John’s alcohol and made a fire. Maybe he would stop coming into her room at night and watching her sleep. 

She had to go to the hospital when Auntie May found out. Karen had her first broken bone that day. 

Karen’s teacher pulled her aside one day. He didn’t have a grumpy face like Mrs Jones did. His face was like a puppy. The scrunched up ones that look sad all the time. He knelt down until he held her eyes and patted her shoulder gently. 

Karen didn’t mean to cry. 

“It’s okay,” he told her. “I’m sure your parents loved you very much and are very proud of you.” 

No, she thought. They were very angry and weren’t coming home until she was good. If she kept being bad, Auntie May would put her in a children’s home so she’d never ever be found. 

So she tried to be very good. 

“I’m good now,” she told Auntie May six months later. “I got best in my class. Can Mummy and Daddy come back now?” 

“No. You have to be _more_ good.” 

So Karen became more good. Her brother went away on camps and all the stuff. But still hugged her when he came back. Karen became first in the class, became better at school. So much so that they had to skip her ahead because she knew all the answers. She didn’t cry when Auntie May hit her any more. 

Then one day, a person came to the school. A woman with really high heels and dark eyes. Even her teacher did a double take when the woman entered the room. 

“Are you a teacher?” Karen asked her, when she walked past the woman on her way to the office. 

“No.” 

Karen stared at her, frowning, waiting for an answer. She forgot to be good, forgot to hold her tongue as she looked over the woman critically. “If you’re here to take me away, you can’t. I’m waiting for my parents,” she told her. 

The woman’s brow arched. “Darling, your parents are dead. They died in a car accident two years ago.” 

Karen took a breath, then let it go. “I know,” she said. “But no one told me. Thank you.” She lifted her head, met the woman’s eyes once more, than left. 

In class, she heard the woman turn to her teacher and say. “That one. I want _her_ to have the scholarship.” 

“There are plenty other-“ 

“Her,” the woman said definitely. “Put her in the project. I think she’ll do well. Maybe one day, I’ll even have her working for me.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write about a character who has spent several years imprisoned, except that now they’re suddenly being released without an explanation. How does this character react to this? And, worst of all, could it be that… this character would rather be locked away?
> 
> (well it's not _years_ but close enough.

A noise clicked and Lauren jumped awake, moving to stand before the door, waiting for Lachlan. The door shifted and creaked, aching on metal hinges and Lauren steadied herself, glaring at the shadow.

The glare shifted when Evony tilted her head, laughing. “Oh honey, you need a shower.”

“I’ll try to take note of that the next time they offer me the luxury,” she replied, tension settling between her shoulder blades. Evony’s brows perked up, a grin spreading over her teeth.

“Isolation doesn’t do you well, does it doctor?”

“Placed in a cell with no food or water, without light for days on end, doesn’t tend to make for compliant prisoners, no.”

“I tried warning him,” she sighed. “But who cares what I have to say when it comes to compliant prisoners, hmm?” Lauren stared at her and Evony flicked her hand, the door shutting behind her. In her hands, she had lightstone that lit up the room. Lauren looked over to the bucket that was currently her toilet, shame flushing her cheeks.

Evony didn’t bother acknowledging anything in the room, except Lauren. “I heard you threatened to leave.”

Lauren didn’t reply.

“Naughty girl. Abrasive attitude; I would have had you drawn and quartered had the situations reversed.”

“Bullshit,” Lauren said. She didn’t care any more. Didn’t care about life or death. She’d heard Bo pass her by, not even know she was here. No one was looking for her, no one cared. Fuck them. Fuck this. Fuck the fae. “If the situations were reversed, I would be too great an asset to lose.”

“You’re not wrong, but I would consider something…though I tend not to use the stick so early. At least, not unless asked.”

“So what? You would have used a carrot?”

“Possibly. Though I would never have cursed Nadia. Happy workers are far more productive. No, I would have had you both under my thumb, and I almost did. Once.”

Lauren blinked. “What?”

“Oh, you didn’t think that the Ash cursed Nadia because of _you_ , did you? No, he knew that I almost had her in my grip and if she was with me, then you would be close behind. Which is why he broke the laws and used _my_ shaman,” Evony glared, staring at the wall, though her expression soon smoothed over, mixing with admiration. “Needless to say, we are where we are because I didn’t snatch Nadia soon enough.”

“You were going to sign Nadia to the Dark?”

“To the Dark? No, I would have reserved that for you. I wanted Nadia for myself. She had a lot of potential.”

Lauren glared. The idea of Evony sinking her claws into Nadia, slowly driving her insane as she seduced her away.

“Not like that,” Evony said. “If every artist I had whimpered away into insanity, people would start to notice. No, I merely wished to use her potential to expand my business into the art world. No matter.”

“Why are you here?”

“For a deal, of course.”

“‘Come to the Dark’?” Lauren mocked.

Evony rolled her eyes, unimpressed. “If I wanted you, I would have had Bo take care of that issue long before. No, you’ll come to the Dark on your own terms one day. I’m here for something else.”

“What?”

“I’ll get you out of this cell and back to working for the Light, if you play good little soldier for a while.” Lauren blinked at her.

“Why? What do you get out of me working for the Ash?”

“There’s a war coming, doctor and I’d hate to lose what I’ve spent the last thousand years building towards.”

Lauren frowned, trying to study Evony’s expression. “You want me to just…become a soldier for this?”

“Be obedient, settle down. Don’t…give in too quickly. Fight a little or Lachlan will know something’s up. Right now, he only sees you as a tool to use against the succubus, but I could make him see your use.” Flicking her hand carelessly, Evony shrugged.

“So what? I just…”

“Play along. And don’t spare a word to anyone, not even your darling succubus.” Lauren didn’t understand. What did Evony care.

“And if I get out and don’t ‘play soldier’?”

“Well, there’s always room in my dungeon for you, darling. And mine isn’t nearly so comfy.”

“I don-“

“You don’t have to understand, just know that I’d hate for you to stay in here as Lachlan pokes around up there. He needs you and doesn’t even realize it yet,” Evony sighed. “A few good words though…”

“I don’t care. I don’t care about-”

“No, well, that’s a shame. And here I was going to dangle Nadia in as well.”

Lauren froze, staring at Evony. “You would…”

“I would. It’s hardly difficult. Men like Lachlan think they’re immune to people like me, the trick is not letting them know you’re even trying.” Evony smirked, watching Lauren carefully. “Besides, don’t think of it as saving the fae, but saving Bo and her little sunshine gang. When things go ass up, who do you think we’ll be in the frontline?”

“Bo.”

“Which is why you need to be there as well, and I’m sure I can trust you, hmm?”

“Yes.”

“Good girl.” Evony knocked on the door, the metal creaking open. “Ta darling. I look forward to seeing you cleaned up.” Lauren shivered, watching the door shut. She didn't know what she'd got herself into, but fear had crept inside her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mission: Write a story, a description, a poem, a metaphor, a commentary, or a memory about this sentence. Write something about this sentence. "They're watching."

“They’re watching,” Lauren told her. She could feel their eyes as the beer shifted in her mug. Evony looked up at her, quirking a brow. Of course she did. Evony took everything in strides, adjusting to humanity by not allowing the fae to have any dominance over her. 

But Lauren knew. She’d seen her at the end of the day, lines in her eyes, her smile loose as if it hurt just holding it there. 

No one else saw. 

No one else knew. 

Not even Bo. Evony hid behind her quick remarks, going head to head with Kenzi in one-liners. It was easy to hide behind anger or indifference. 

The wood was chipped and Evony smiled softly over her glass, finding humor in the situation where she couldn’t. “I know,” she said, shrugging. “They’ve been watching since we entered.” 

“We can-“ _leave_

“No,” she spoke firmly. Then, reaching out across the table, she took her hand. Whispers sparked, and Evony clenched against her fingers before slipping away. Exhaling, she leant back in the booth, pressing against the wooden spine. 

“It’s not weak,” Lauren whispered. 

Evony cocked her head, narrowing her eyes at Lauren. Not suspicious, but in thought, as if she was trying to think of a plan. “I have a better idea,” she said, smiling slowly. 

Lauren blinked. 

“Why don’t we give them something to talk about?” 

Again, Lauren blinked, then frowned, before her eyes fluttered. “Oh!” she said. “Ah-“ 

Evony played with the beer, watching her, finding amusement at least, in the flustered expression Lauren had. “Nothing big.” 

“Are-are you sure? I mean-“ 

“Hmm?” 

“It’s just that…I mean, you wouldn’t be able to take it back. They’d kno-“ Evony slid around the booth, curling fingers around Lauren’s neck before she could finish speaking. She paused, near enough that anyone could know her intention, that Lauren could reject her and forever humiliate her. 

But Evony trusted her. That knowledge, the awareness as she looked into her eyes made Lauren press the last few inches forward. 

The kiss was forceful and tender. Fast mouths, shaking off nerves, aware of the sudden eyes locking on them. The world seemed to boom then implode and then there was nothing but Evony. Evony and her mouth and her tongue; her hand under the table, entwined with hers as the other curled in her hair. 

She’d kissed Evony before, on multiple occasions. In secret corners; short kisses that tasted of chocolate and wine; long ones that tasted of sweat and longing. She’d had cut lips and swollen mouths, and kisses that were just moans and pants as she felt Evony shuddering against her. 

She’d never been kissed in public, never had fingers cling to hers under a table, as if Evony was reassuring herself as much as she assured her it was okay. 

Lauren brushed her thumb over Evony’s knuckles, pulling away to look at her softly. 

The Dal was quiet, and Lauren pressed forward again, pressing her lips to the corner of Evony’s mouth, aware of Evony’s eyes lowering, awaiting the kiss. Awaiting her. 

Lauren forgot about the Dal. 

“Now what?” she asked her. 

“I don’t care,” Evony admitted. “But it better be something good, doctor.” 

Smiling, Lauren kissed her against, then tugged her out of the Dal, no doubt about what her intentions were. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write something with the quote: "I can't do this without you."

She curled her fingers in golden hair, pressing forward until their foreheads touch. Lauren’s eyes were shut, her breathing slow. She almost looked like she was sleeping. 

“I can’t do this without you,” Evony told her, pressing a kiss to her temple. Kenzi’s alive, Bo’s father was gone, Bo survived by some miracle. All things that Lauren would like to see. Instead, she’s in the hospital bed, her eyes shut, fingers unresponsive to Evony’s touch. 

“A lot changed when I was gone,” Kenzi spoke behind her. Jumping, Evony snatched her hand away, smoothing over her clothes. “Too late, I’ve been here for about five minutes watching you fret over hotpants here.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied sharply, but her eyes cast over to where Lauren laid; from the cut on her forehead to the abrasions on her arm, Evony knew every inch of skin. She was human, and fragile. They all were, in this room, and it frightened her to know that. 

Kenzi voice broke through her thoughts. “I thought Bo and Lauren would always end up, you know? Lauren would find some secret totem, gain immortality and they’d run off into the sunset with Dyson and me in tow.” 

“That’s a ridiculous thought,” she stated, brushing it off without further thought. As if Lauren would allow herself to become immortal. No, she wanted Bo to be human, to have the life away from the fae with the picket fence and children. 

She got her instead. 

“Didn’t know you had the capacity to love.” 

Evony flinched, glaring up at her. “I don’t,” she stated firmly. “Humanity allows certain chemicals in the brain to share _affection_ towards the human merely because we share a bed often.” 

“TMI.” 

“Like you didn’t guess already,” she dismissed. Her eyes turned, betraying her own words as she looked to Lauren. They been fucking on and off, but most night they’d just slept. It was odd to wake up and find someone reoccurring in her bed. Even stranger to find herself pushing closer and shutting her eyes for a few more moments together. 

“I saw you,” Kenzi told her. Rolling her eyes, Evony brushed blonde from the doctor’s face. Who cared what the human thief thought. 

“Well as you have a set of eyes and I’m a corporeal being, I’m not surprised.” 

“In the battle.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I saw you put yourself in the line of fire for her.” 

Evony looked away. She didn’t remember doing any such thing. It was possible. She hadn’t even wanted to be in the ridiculous fight, had snapped at Lauren that it wasn’t _their_ fight anymore, and refused to be apart of it. But somehow she’d found herself turning up at the battle, moving to step beside Lauren, asking what she needed her to. 

Lauren’s face had only given her a small, knowing smile. _“I knew you’d come.”_

_“Someone has to protect you and your sex skills. It’d be a crime against humanity to lose you.”_

Somehow, she’d failed in that. 

“She’s still Bo’s,” Kenzi said. “And Bo would be here if she-“ 

“I don’t give a fuck about the succubus. If she wants to be here, sitting beside Lauren’s bed, then fine, she can be. But I’m not leaving until Lauren wakes up and tells me herself to fuck off, got it?” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually taken from a writing course I did rather than a prompt. We had to begin with the line 'I...I am going to die'

_I…I am going to die_ . 

She realized with grim awareness, feeling herself sink in the space. There was nothing but darkness, nothing but the inability to breathe, the feeling of a chokehold around her throat. Above her, she could almost see light. See a hand extending to her, reaching for her. 

Lauren shuts her eyes, feeling herself drift in the current. She was going to die. 

The space around her was cold, icy, but her body had grown numb. No doubt, right now, her body was shutting down, organs preserving themselves with the last heat her body could manage as blood rushed there, rather than to her skin. 

If someone pulled her out now, she’d still die. Just not from asphyxiation. She was too far away from any hospital for adequate care. 

Exhaling, she let go of the last breath, relief in her lungs only briefly before they realizing oxygen wasn’t being sipped back in to fill them. 

Somewhere, up there, she wondered if Bo was waiting for her. Sitting at home, fingers tapping on wood, ready for a conversation that would never happen. Maybe she’d confront Evony at her funeral, yell at her that it was _her_ fault. 

The world hummed, her lungs clawing and stupidly she took a breath, choking as water inhaled. 

Kenzi doesn’t know her favorite flowers, but she’ll probably leave sunflowers. Dyson will say a few words about how he wished he’d known her better, but that he was thankful for the time they had. There will be stories told of the fae she saved, of the deeds she’s done. But no one will remember her, will speak out about the bad deeds. 

Evony might. Evony might snap and spit hard words and people will shun her. 

But Evony wouldn’t leave flowers. She’ll leave her book, hiding it underneath the gifts of her remembrance. And maybe she’d admit to the nights they spent together, over wine and coffee, laughing about how _ridiculous_ everything was because they couldn’t cry. It’d be too much if they cried. 

Maybe she’d tell a joke 

Maybe she’d leave. 

Maybe… 

Maybe… 

_Maybe_ . She’d love her. Just once. Out loud, with her voice constricting, her anger melted away until there was nothing but the words, the meaning for someone to hear. 

_Maybe._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a story with the beginning line; "The way to a woman’s heart is through elegant architecture, and don’t let anyone try to tell you otherwise.”
> 
> Most of the time when I get prompts, they're just the beginning sentence, so I add the 'write a story beginning line...' because some prompts have that, and it works. The more you know!

"The way to a woman’s heart is through elegant architecture, and don’t let anyone try to tell you otherwise.” 

Lauren raised her eyebrows, mouth going into a thin line as she did her best not to laugh. She’d arranged a trip to Europe. Places she needed to go, taking Evony with her because no one knew the history better than her, surprisingly. 

It’d been an accident, Lauren had mentioned casually that she needed to do research, go somewhere strange to crack the code, to get a magical treatment that would leap her current scientific project (currently in the basement of the clubhouse since she’d lost her apartment with the Dark) years forward. She’d been talking to Trick at the time, trying to understand cryptic landmarks with his help, when Evony had peered (drunken) over her shoulder and easily pointed out most of the landmarks. 

Trick had been stunned, but the more Lauren thought on it, the more it made sense. Evony spent two thousands years, on and off, around Europe. Most of which was done in her early years during the creation of the cryptic map. 

All of which lead to Evony dragging her left, right and centre through cultural precincts to describe history. Something Lauren, by far, did not protest against. Seeing Evony snarl about _stolen_ artworks the government had taken from her, and snickering about clever copies she had handed over was one thing, but to actually prowl around the galleries, Evony whispering in her ear about the process of works, and masters, and how much their apprentices did… and then what the artists were like (Picasso being one of Evony’s very favorite lovers) and what the current affairs were at the time. 

Here and there, Lauren knew Evony confused dates and times, able to be prompt to the correct response when she said something inaccurate. And there were many upon many artists that Evony lamented over never meeting or knowing, none of which took away from the experience, only further pushed it and made up for Evony’s snark and antisocial behavior which kicked them out of _four_ museums. 

But in a stop to understand a clue to get to a place, Evony had taken her on a side-trip to some of the most extravagant works of architecture in Croatia. Lauren whispering about _King’s Landing_ and _is that where they’re gaining to shoot the horrible Cersei scene_. As Evony dragged her around, in hushed french, telling her about being here, why she left, how much it had or hadn’t shifted, like she did everywhere else. 

There was something almost playful, childlike wonder mixed with professionalism that Evony spoke with. She looked free, relaxed for the first time since…since Lauren had ever seen, maybe. 

“This is beautiful,” Lauren whispered, in awe from all the sight seeing. There was a phenomena known as Stendhal syndrome where a person could literally faint – amongst other symptoms – at the sign of great art; Lauren wondered if she felt that as she stared up at the sight around her, after everything else she’d seen in the last few weeks, or if it was Evony’s arms around her waist. 

The first week of travel, nothing happened. Evony flirted with the local men and women, but when it came to sleeping, they were in separate single beds. Over the last two weeks, the nothing became soft tugs here and there. Evony taking her arm to lead her somewhere else, touches on her shoulders, touches to fix her clothes, or a stray hair. 

Lauren had known very well what she was doing, but she didn’t stop her, never battered her hand away, nor encouraged her. At least, she didn’t count it as encouragement. Physically, unintentionally, she moved in, breathed and held her breath, or squeezed her fingers, staring down, wondering what in the world she was allowing herself to do. 

But this, arms around her waist, Evony pressed up against her. Lauren wanted to lean in. Wanted to pull away. Her body was in conflict between morals and desire. 

Evony was still whispering to her in french, telling her about the sights before they moved on, her hands dropping away, moment finished. 

Except not. Lauren thought on the moment, thought on it as Evony lead them back on track, across the country, before they booked in to some hotel. What was right, what was wanted, and what was acceptable. 

This time, Lauren choosing the room, paying for a single room, queen bed, making the decision then and there. Before she even opened the door, she had Evony against the doorframe, mouth on hers, keys in the lock, twisting a door opened before she pulled away and then was promptly pushed on the bed. Desire won out. 

_Hard_ , terribly. Until Lauren had Evony’s back arching, her words turning into gasps and Lauren found herself curious still, but uncaring towards her own research. 

(They finally found what she needed for research, or where it should have been, with a note reading that it’d been taken over two-centuries ago.) 

**Author's Note:**

> prompts are from [one](http://maxkirin.tumblr.com), [two](http://awritersinspirations.tumblr.com), [three](http://writeworld.tumblr.com) and [four](http://suddenlyprompts.tumblr.com)


End file.
